Of all the stars in the sky
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Of all the stars in the sky, your eyes shine brightest...


Of all the stars in the sky 1

The tomboyish lookout of the ship stood in the, er….lookout's nest and counted the shooting stars. Sure, it could be hard to find ten and have that much patience, (since she obviously didn't have it with many other things,) but she was used to it by now. When she was younger, it was how she relaxed. And now, it was training so she helped win each battle.

Yeah, it kind of came in handy.

But it wasn't like she was alone or anything…for once.

Ever since her and a certain Pirate Captain got together, she preferred coming out with him, whether he wanted to or not. She knew he was still a little depressed over the whole Ahim-ordeal, but still. He didn't exactly seem to mind hanging out with her, and obviously she stood him very well.

So they did this together, some of the reason being bonding, some of it being she liked bossing him around a little bit.

But tonight he was being too quiet. He kept looking at his boots, as if they were suddenly very interested. She was annoyed by this, of course, but she also kind of understand. She knew he'd really loved Ahim, and it kind of hurt her own heart to think he was dragging her along, even though she was fully aware he was doing it. He didn't love her with all his heart….he loved that precious, loving, lady-like Gokai Pink girl, and the heartbreak over pretty much losing her was obviously hard on him, and even she could tell that from behind the cool smirks, the constant naps in his chair, and the very reckless nature that was never-changing.

The problem was, Marvelous was obviously not the only one who had an eye for Ahim….

_XXXXXXX_

"Like this?" Joe inquired, raising an eyebrow as he mixed the concoction she'd shown him as she smiled warmly and encouragingly.

"Hai!" she looked delighted, "this is how you make tea, Joe-san."

* * *

Even after his girlfriend went to bed, Marvelous decided to stay in the lookout nest. He needed to clear his head…there'd been far too much weighing on it for him not to. Basco, the Zangyack, the treasure…..

Ahim.

He tried to keep his thoughts as far away from her as he possibly could. He knew his dream had always been finding the greatest treasure in the universe…but he never anticipated getting a crew in the process. And even though this thought crossed his mind a few times after the Akai Pirates….he _really _didn't expect falling in love.

After all, how could he have imagined he'd let a princess join?

He gazed at the millions of scars surronding him on the ship. They were all so beautiful...and they reminded him of Luka's eyes.

Luka.

Damn, she sure was beautiful. Her hair was short, but it complimented her face nicely. And her eyes were big and brown...to the crew, they held slyness and cleverness as well as promise. To most others, they held beauty.

To him, they held both.

Of all the stars that shown in the skies, the ones in her eyes were the most beautiful to him. And he'd been with quite of few beautiful women in his time, being the player and fearless Captain he was...and yet, there was another that constrated her beauty, or at least compared to it with a close nine of a scale of 1-10 of true beauty.

Ahim de Famillie just didn't _know_ she was beautiful, and he was too afraid of becoming paralyzed, (or at least blushing in front of her,) to mention it.

* * *

"Joe-san..." even if the first mate _was _her boyfriend now, the small princess was still a little timid about things such as this for reasons she wasn't even certain with herself.

"Hai?" he was just finishing up his late-night chin-up routine that he did each night, so it wasn't as if she waking up or keeping him up by coming and standing in his doorway, waiting polietely for him to get done.

"I...I had a bad dream..." it was true she was the first one to turn in, so it didn't really surprise him for her to come in at this hour with a nightmare obviously still fresh on her innocent, curious little mind.

"I see," he sat on the edge of the bed, and she quickly complied, accepting his comforting arm around her small frame and the warmth of his body.

She was grateful for this simple, pretty much silent comfort from her boyfriend. He truly was cute, how he had a tendancy to fumble on his words and get embarrassed around her a bit more. He had a soft smile that assured it was all okay...and yet she couldn't help but think of their captain, especially at night when she was alone. _He _had a brash, cocky smirk about him, and a confident speech around her as well as a tendancy to be nicer when referring to her. Or, at least, he tried to be.

* * *

The Pirate Captain decided it was in his best interest to clear his head that night. It was too full right now too not...Basco, the Zangyack, the treasure, his crew...

Ahim.

That last one was the one he _really _to keep out of his head. He still wanted to call her his own, yes...even being the cocky, brash, and fearless pirate he was, he was still in love. While the thought may have occured to him from time to time after the Akaiai Pirates to get a crew of his own, he never really thought he'd fall for a girl as hard as he did for the small princess.

But then again...how could he have imaganed to have someone as meek, shy, and ladylike as her join?


End file.
